Doctor Who: Nexus -S2E1- The Dragon From Space
by Extramis Flux
Summary: The First Story of Series 2 and The First of The Trilogy: The Dragons of Eternal. This is the Intro to the trilogy: introducing to a Gallifreyan Fauna one of The Doctor's Familiar Returns to him
1. The Night of The Dragon

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - Nightshade

* * *

Chapter 1: The Night of The Dragon

* * *

at School Where Fuyuki and Nastumi go. In occult club Momoka Is telling Fuyuki about a Mythical Dragon Been Sighted By That Fuyuki is Getting So Excited, Fuyuki he does Recall that The Doctor's Brother told him That Their Home World: Gallifrey that Dragons are Part of The Gallifreyan Fauna

She technically use this so her and Fuyuki be alone for the night. Momoka gave Fuyuki The Picture of The Dragon

Momoka: i know it doesn't have the full view of it but it still can be make it out

Fuyuki: yeah it already seems its white and surprisingly not very big

Momoka: I was wondering if we can investigate it tonight

Fuyuki: Sure i can't wait

* * *

Later at The Doctor's TARDIS

The Doctor: So you and Momoka are going to look to see a dragon

Fuyuki: yeah

The Doctor: i want to come

Fuyuki: really?

The Doctor: yeah Seing mythical creatures is my life

Fuyuki: great, it will be awesome to have you around anyway

The Doctor: aw Thanks

More later Fuyuki did let his Mother and Sister knows where he is going to be and that The Doctor is gonna be with him and Momoka.

Fuyuki and Momoka began walking to the isolated area at where Momoka knows at where it appears

Once they made it there is a Pond they decided to hide behind to a nearby bush

Momoka is blushes know that Its only Them Two, until Moments later They didn't notice that The Doctor is close to them until he say something which startled them

The Doctor: oh sorry about that

Momoka: whats he doing here

Fuyuki: he wants to come along and I can't say no to that

The Doctor sat down Close to them then watch The Sky Being swallowed by the dark

The Doctor: So what kind of Dragon are we looking out for

Fuyuki: I do have a picture of it

Fuyuki Handed The picture to The Doctor, as he examine it

The Doctor: Seems to be White, Spotting some other color. Why does it look like i seen it somewhere, huh Interesting

Momoka does wuite look disappointed that The Doctor is Here but yet angry, Few Minutes later Out of nowhere The Doctor Got up

Fuyuki: Where You going

The Doctor: i just walk a bit I'm just not used to stay in one spot, Mostly i am not fond with Patience.

The Doctor walked away leaving them teo alone once again. As he is gone Momoka have a chance to confess her love to Fuyuki.

She called her name, Which got his attention, She became so hesitant to do so then out of nowhere a Dragon The size of a Semi-Truck Came down as its wings are opened

Fuyuki and Momoka looks at it with shock but Fuyuki Became Excited very Quickly

The Dragon Closed its Feathered wings, and walks into the pond to bath its White With Golden Color Fur body

Fuyuki: it look so wonderful, i can't have The Doctor miss

Fuyuki Went Off to get The Doctor as Momoka stayed behind She looked back at the dragon as it seems to be relaxing in The Pond

As Fuyuki Running to get The Doctor, They actually run up to each other

The Doctor: Jeez Fuyuki whats with you

Fuyuki: no time to explain, Dragon, Here

Fuyuki grabbed The Doctor's Wrist and pulls back.

Back at Where Momoka is Fuyuki comes back along with The Doctor

Momoka: The Dragon is here

She points where it is The Doctor looks at where she is and see it, The first thing that came up in his head that the dragon looks familiar

The White Fur Dragon Began To come out of The Pond Shaking the water off and off it's wings then it just lays down by a tree looking its sleeping

The Doctor: Fuyuki can you do something for me

Fuyuki: sure

The Doctor: I want You To Interact with the dragon

Fuyuki: say no more

Fuyuki got up

The Doctor: Go Smoothly you don't want to scare it

Fuyuki: gotcha

Fuyuki began walking up to the sleeping dragon

Momoka: why you want him to talk to it

The Doctor: i want to know

Fuyuki got close to The Dragon

Fuyuki: Hello

The White Dragon Open it's eyes half way and look at Fuyuki

?: oh hello

Fuyuki: You can Talk!

?: Dragons Don't Talk

Fuyuki: Well the don't Speak human language but other than that no

?: well i am only noob to this planet

Fuyuki: So your an alien?

?: yes

Fuyuki: Thats even more Awesome, Wait Stay cool, Im Fuyuki Hinata By The way whats Yours

Vandek: Vandeklumullæcivandren but you can call me Vandek For Short

Fuyuki: That's Some kind of name

Vandek: its a Gallifreyan name, given from a Boy who i cared for

Fuyuki: Gallifreyan!?

Vandek: Yeah. For an ordinary Human you seem to be familiar to the word Gallifreyan

Fuyuki: well it because...

The Doctor: Because of me

Fuyuki turned to The Doctor who is now close to Vandek

The Doctor: Vandeklumullæcivandren, You Really have Grown, when we last seen each other you were a Small Golden Fluffy one

Vandek didn't say anything after that, he Studied The Doctor, he can Feel The Doctor's Aura and its the same as his Childhood friend

Vandek: Theta.. Sigma

The Doctor: hello Vandek

Vandek Smiles, then a tear run down his face, he pulled The Doctor in a Hug, a tight hug to show it doesn't want to let go

Vandek: i missed you, i missed you to death

The Doctor: its ok i am here now

Vandek Broke the hug, it looks at him as The Doctor is being in Vandeklumullæcivandren's Arms as Fuyuki and Momoka just watches them two

Vandek: so Theta is these your friends

The Doctor: Yes they are, Fuyuki, and Momoka

Fuyuki: Doctor, Should Vandek Meet the others

The Doctor: oh that's a good idea, Vadek How about to meet others of my friends

Vandek: are they nice

The Doctor: Yes, Not all, But yes

Fuyuki: Doctor

The Doctor: What you want me to lie

* * *

Later at the Hinata Household As Natsumi is in Kitchen, Koyuki and Dororo came out of nowhere which startled Her

Natsumi: Koyuki What are you doing

Koyuki: The Doctor Invited us

Dororo: he didn't tell why

After that They began hearing the TARDIS noise then Soon after The Doctor came in

The Doctor: oh good you here, i want to show you guys something

In The TARDIS as The Three follow inside, with no Vadek in sight The Doctor began looking by calling its name couple of times

Natsumi: um.. Doctor, who's Vadek

The Doctor: A Dragon

Natsumi: a Dragon?

The Doctor: Not just Any Dragon, a Dragon Native to Gallifrey

Natsumi: great an alien one

Dororo: Doctor you didn't tell us Dragons exist in your home planet

The Doctor: I didn't tell you that Morbius lived on Gallifrey speak of him where is that little devil

Fuyuki came in the console room from the Corridor he came from

Fuyuki: Doctor

The Doctor: ah Fuyuki do you know where Vadek and Morbius might be

Fuyuki: they are in Your Study

The Doctor: What!, I will be right back

The Doctor lef the console room by heading to the corridors

Koyuki: So Fuyuki What does this dragon look like

Fuyuki: Its Furry one white and gold, it stands on two legs and its Really nice

Dororo: do you know the name

Fuyuki: Vadek that's his short name his full is..

Vadek: Vandeklumullæcivandren

Fuyuki turns around and see it as the others see it to

Vadek is holding The Doctor in his arms as he does not look amused Morbius sits on It's shoulder

Vadek: It's nice to meet you all i like meeting new people

The Doctor: can you let me go

Vadek: No

Fuyuki: Vadek I want you to meet my sister Natsumi, This Is Koyuki and her friend Dororo

Koyuki: he is also The Doctor's Best Friend

Vadek: Really?, Theta You Never told me that The blue Keronian is Your Best friend

The Doctor: actually i did I just didn't bother with the name

Later in The Hinata Home

Aki: so this is a Actual Dragon

Vadek: Drakon with a "k", We also known as Drago

The Doctor: there is a lot of different breeds of Drakons, Vadek is Drakon of Agathe which means good

Aki: if he..

The Doctor: Genderless

Aki: if its a Gallifreyan, what is it doing here on earth

The Doctor: that's a Good Question

Vadek: you remember, i was with your brother theta

The Doctor: you was with him all this time

Vadek: yeah

The Doctor: huh I should thank him

Vadek: Theta i will be on the roof

Vadek gave a peck on The Doctor's Cheek then walked out

Natsumi: seems affectionate

The Doctor: Its a... Foster

Aki and Natsumi: What!

Fuyuki: really?

The Doctor: Yeah, you see, He doesn't know about itself it was trying to find a family but no other breeds accept it, So i took it, I couldn't leave it out for it to rot, it's only a Latter

Dororo: Doctor, you always been A Good Man

Morbius : indeed

* * *

Later at the roof The Doctor Struggles a bit to get on top, but once successful to get on top he see the Drakon admiring The Sky

The Doctor: Enjoying The View

The Drakon of Agathe Turns around and Sees His Childhood Friend

Vandek: yes i am pretty much

The Doctor Smiles, he walks towards it, and Lay on it's Stomach looking at The Sky as Vandek wrap his arms around The Doctor

The Doctor: you know as long I remember on how little i was, I remember Looking at the Gallifreyan Night Sky with my Parents and my brother. My Father hold me up high, as i just Glaze at the stars. It was Wonderful

Vandek: is this how you grown curious about the universe

The Doctor: Maybe... I still do wonder what are you doing on this planet

Vandek: i told you by your Brother

The Doctor: yes but it doesn't explain much on why you come here

Vandek: i will tell you tomorrow

The Doctor: why not now

Vandek: because i am Tired

The Doctor: still the lazy one


	2. The Day of The Dragon

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - Nightshade

* * *

Chapter 2: The Day of The Dragon

* * *

Morning as Natsumi and Fuyuki gets Ready for school, the both walked down the stairs and see Vandek Sitting on the couch reading one of The Doctor's Book

Fuyuki: good morning

Vandek: oh good morning Fuyuki and Natsumi

Fuyuki: where is The Doctor?

Vandek: in his TARDIS, where you two heading off to?

Natsumi: School, Don't have The Doctor Doing something stupid i have tell the frogs that like all the time

She walks out the house, Vandek gave a little giggle from Natsumi

Fuyuki: oh don't mind her, I'm sure The Doctor is not much of a Interference

Vandek: oh you have no idea

Later in The TARDIS Vandek walks in and see The Doctor on the Console looking at something on the monitor by the look on his face

Vandek: Doctor, Just to let you know that The Hinatas are Gone

The Doctor: ok,.. So bored i want to go to Dororo's Place

Vandek: Why?

The Doctor: because i want to

Vandek: what about Keroro

The Doctor: oh he will be fine i mean he is a Soldier and the leader of his platoon

Vandek: Oh ok then, so how was my belly

The Doctor: What are you blabbering about

Vandek: you fell asleep

The Doctor: and...

Vandek: You were all being all snuggling, it was adorable

The Doctor: oh don't say that

Vandek: but it was

They left the TARDIS continuing the argument

Later in Dororo's place

Dororo: i am glad for to come, Doctor

The Doctor: No Problem, its been awhile since we hang out

Dororo: yes indeed, so about Vandek

The Doctor: oh.. Right yeah Vandek is like a Familiar

Dororo: how you guys know each other?

The Doctor: oh so long time ago. back when i was still on Gallifrey, i was little he was little, we were both little

Dororo: you said it is a an "Foster"

The Doctor: oh that is that because i found the Drakon, there is this other breed called Drakon of Darkness

Dororo: They sound evil

The Doctor: well they're not they just want to fit in to the society, they was gonna leave it behind but i stood up and take for myself, even know i was scared

Dororo: because they are Drakons?

The Doctor: no, Drakons and Time Lords can be side by side, like Time Lords and Dzaghlies

Dororo: and what are them?

The Doctor: Gallifreyan Dogs that have appearance of Tiger and Lions, with an add of Anthropomorphic. They were actually my first pet, a gift from my dad and my brother

Dororo: what happened to it?

The Doctor: The Academy Doesn't Allowed pets, but they let me keep a Air Diamond

Dororo: That's Sad

The Doctor: it Sure is

Dororo: i wonder what they are

The Doctor: They probably Ran away with my Brother, Thats what happened to Morbius

Vandek Came in the home

The Doctor: oh Vandek good timing i do wonder did you say you were with my brother what gave you the idea to come to earth

Vandek: i was told to come here

The Doctor: By Who?

Vandek: another Drakon

The Doctor: another Drakon you say

Vandek: yeah

The Doctor: well do you know what they say

Vandek: something about Light is in trouble The Dark is Trying to take over

The Doctor Immediately understand what Vandek said. He have a horror look on his face

Dororo: Doctor, are you ok?

The Doctor: Dark!

Dororo: Who's Dark

The Doctor: the creator of the Dark Breeds he is the evil one his kindness will just fool you, look I'm gonna go

Dororo: What are you gonna do

The Doctor: What i always done. Being The Doctor, Vandek let's go

Vandek: oh ok

* * *

Back at the Hinata's household when everyone is still gone The Doctor is on the phone

The Doctor: Brax i want to know something

Braxiatel: What is it

The Doctor: do you know where Klade might be

Braxiatel: Klade?

The Doctor: don't say you don't know where he is, because he ran away with you

Braxiatel: ok ok, i can tell you were he is

The Doctor's Brother Gave him the Coordinates

Braxiatel: Klad is a leader of a group called Brotherhood of Serenity, he becoming more like you Doctor. Its not surprising

The Doctor: yeah?, well thanks

Braxiatel: i do want to know. What you need him for

The Doctor: well all my life I think i should pay him a visit its been long

Braxiatel: ok then

The Doctor hangs up the phone and looks at the red and orange Furry Dragon

The Doctor: Vandek

Vandek: Yes?

The Doctor: I want you to stay here

Vandek: why

The Doctor: Someone is asking my help so i will have to do this alone

The Doctor Walked to his TARDIS saying nothing else then. Once the door closed behind him The TARDIS began taking off

* * *

THE END


End file.
